


Weller Vs Langan

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Boyfriends, Compare and Contrast, Established Relationship, Exes, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Reflection, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Rafael reflects on his past relationship and his current one.





	Weller Vs Langan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> A huge thank you to tobeconspicuous for encouraging me to write this little piece and for betaing it.
> 
> As ever your help is invaluable to me.

When Trevor kisses Rafael, it is resolute. 

He kisses Rafael’s lips, Rafael’s cheeks, Rafael’s mouth and everywhere in between. Each kiss is unique, loving and perfect.

Clint’s kisses were forceful and passionate, always leading up to something more. Everything Clint did served a purpose and any notion of romance ended with the two of them falling into bed.  

Trevor’s touches were always gentle, fingertips playing along his skin, palm resting on the base of his spine. He gave Rafael the stability that he craved, always delivering physical reassurance when he needed it. Rafael never tells Trevor how much this means to him, but he makes sure Trevor knows . Rafael spends those nights relearning every single part of his lover with his hands and mouth.

With Clint, every single touch was deliberate, he was always wanting something, always taking from Rafael. Trevor is the opposite. He gives freely without the expectation of return. He revels in the pleasure that he gives Rafael, the love he gives. 

When Rafael looked in the mirror and saw himself getting older,  Clint always pointed out  his flaws. He warned him that he needed to lose some weight, dye his hair.  

Trevor chases away the fear that Rafael has when he sees even more grey threading through his hair. He peppers Rafael with kisses, promising that they’ll grow old together, that he’ll love him no matter what happens. 

With Trevor Langan he is loved. With Clint Weller he wasn’t.


End file.
